Mirror arrangements can be used in laser processing systems. An apertured mirror can be used to integrate sensors in a laser processing head. However, as a result of an aperture being formed for the apertured mirror, laser radiation is lost. To prevent, or minimize, the loss of laser radiation a beam trap for the laser radiation caught in the aperture can be integrated in the laser processing head. An apertured mirror can be poorly suited when Gaussian mode lasers are being used.
A scraper mirror can be formed to integrate sensors in a laser processing head. In a scraper mirror, the laser radiation is captured in a ring shape located at a periphery of a mirror and focused onto an optical sensor. In the case of spatial optical sensors, such as, for example, line cameras or matrix cameras, use of the scraper mirror can result in poor imaging quality and a small depth of field.